Just My Luck
by ShayminPrima
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada had the best of both worlds alright. But then again, I guess it simply depends. Born and raised as a hunter, Tsuna encounters not only demons, but his past, too? Just what is the world coming to? 27x?


Okay. I'm sorry. I've been procrastinating. And now I made a new story when I should really be updating my other ones.

IT'S JUST THAT THE IDEAS WON'T. STOP. COMING.

In a non-orgasmic kind of way. Well, one of them did, but that's not the point here. XD

I'm very sorry that I'm making a new story when I should really, REALLY update my other ones. D:

I'm just that lazy. Ha.

Well, this story is based off of Supernatural (as in, that tv show. Y'know. Dean. Sammy.

Demon: "What makes you so damn special...?"

Dean: "I don't know. I think it's because I have perky nipples."

Remember now? Bwahahahaha~!)

I OWN NOTHING SUCKAS. If I did, Tsuna's butt would be mine, DeanXCas would be official, and Sammy would have bat wings.

Warnings: THIS IS KINDA BASED OFF OF SUPERNATURAL, THE TV SHOW. THERE'S CUSSING AND STUFF. Please keep it in mind, dudes and dudettes. There's also OOC-ness! This is hunter Tsuna after all!

* * *

It was just a simple choice. Really.

Or so he wished.

Pointing the silver gun that shined under the full moon, he sighed.

And he finally pulled the trigger.

* * *

Tsuna was a hunter. _Basically_. He was sure he was called other names, but that shouldn't be mentioned. However, his favorites include but not limited to: 'Son of a bitch', 'monster', and his utmost favorite, 'No-Good Tsuna'.

Why was that his favorite?

Well they do say that living in two worlds is the best.

And it probably is.

But that's not what our focus is. Here. Let's get to a better setting. When others seem to have noticed our little brunette...

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

...

_Smack._

"Ugh...," Tsuna groaned, sluggishly removing his hand off his clock. He rolled off to the side of his bed, cuddling deeper into his blanket. November this year seemed to be colder than usual, but that's the fall season for you. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Tsu-kunnn~! Time to get up!" Nana called out, opening the door to her son's room. She instantly met the mess he created last night and she silently thought about what would happen if she didn't taught him the basics of hunting. She fell silent after some thought, looking at the weapons littered all over the floor, but decided that once you mess with the hunting world, there's no way you can return to a peaceful life.

Patting her cheeks lightly to cheer herself up, she reached for Tsuna's blanket and flipped the brunette over. The young hunter let out a groan as all of his heat source disappeared, silently glaring at his mom, but gave up as his mom replied his glare with one of her own.

"Tsu-kun, you're going to be late for school!"

"I don't careeeee," He whined, grabbing his pillow and wrapping around it. He sighed peacefully.

"Well, mister, if you don't get up I'll just have to eat all the delicious pancakes all by myself!"

And so, Tsuna groggily began his day.

* * *

"We have a new student today, he just transferred from Italy...," The teacher's voice trailed off as Tsuna let his guard down. He was used to this, going around and checking if there are any ghosts/demons/monsters/whatever around that is a potential threat to him and anyone in the town of Namimori.

He sighed, looking out the window and closed his eyes, once again trying to sense any thing that can cause a threat to the school, but relaxed once more when he got nothing. He remembered overhearing that there had been several killings around the school, so he's been on high alert. He can't let anymore innocent people be killed with the supernatural, much less see it happen to them. He growled lowly, before focusing around him, noticing a student at the front of the room, scowling at him. Tsuna can perfectly understand why he would be scowled at, being called no-good Tsuna and all, but then again. This person knew nothing of him, and vice versa. Tsuna's eye narrowed dangerously as a thought came to his mind: Perhaps he were making the killings?

The new student flinched at the new action from the weak-looking person. He absolutely hates those types of people with every fiber of his being. They were always latching onto people, crying only to use the people they want. And he was disgusted when the brunette narrowed his eyes at him. He was so going to pay.

"Gokudera Hayato, please sit next to Tsunayoshi Sawada. Tsunayoshi, raise your hand please." The teacher asked. The brunette, not wanting the now-named new student, to get suspicious of him, he purposely dazed off. The teacher called out his name, but remained passive. The teacher's anger boiled as he walked up to the brunette and whacked him with a notebook he held, "Tsunayoshi Sawada! Pay attention!"

Tsuna pulled out his infamous girly squeak, "HIEE?!"

The teacher's temper boiled once more, "DETENTION, TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA."

And so, Gokudera thought that the brunette wasn't worth his time, glanced at something else. The said brunette smirked.

* * *

Class ended peacefully, and with Lunch next he was pretty much free. About to stand up, he glanced at Gokudera, who quickly stood up and left the classroom, going who knows where. Tsuna huffed at his attitude, not surprised in the least.

"Sawada-san?" A small voice spoke. Tsuna turned his head, his 'No-good Tsuna' mode turned on.

"H-Hiiiee? S-Sasagawa-san?" Tsuna stuttered, causing the orange-haired girl to giggle.

"Good morning, Sawada-san!" She smiled, making the brunette blush alittle. He admits, he kinda likes the girl. Her innocence makes him want to protect the world even more. She's pretty much the reason why he is protecting Namimori with his life.

"E-eto, is there a-anything you need, Sasagawa-san?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you'll have lunch with us, Sawada-san." She blushed, leaning over to reveal Hana Kurokawa and Yamamoto Takeshi. Hana shrugged at the brunette whilst Yamamoto grinned.

Tsuna's eye widened. Him? Dame-Tsuna? Have lunch with the most attractive girl in his school? Did some demon do some funky mojo on him again, or maybe it's an illusion?

Nervous with the air going awkward, Kyoko shifted, looking down on her feet, "I-It's okay if you don't want to, Sawada-san."

Tsuna immediately shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts, "No-no-no-no! I-it's no problem at all, Sasagawa-san! I would love to have lunch with you guys!"

Kyoko instantly brightened up, "Then let's go!"

* * *

-MEANWHILE-

Gokudera puffed out a smoke, enjoying the clear sky and fresh air as he walked into an empty hallway. It's been a long time since he was able to break free of his family. They can be so demanding some times.

"Honestly, I don't wanna do this stupid demon crap...," He muttered, looking into the sky Hearing footsteps, he instantly tensed.

"Ara, if it isn't Gokudera Hayato..."

'_Shit...' _He cursed, glaring at the person. He assumed it was a classmate, but his uniform was different. Maybe he was from another school?

"Such a mean look, aren't you happy to see me?" The boy chimed, tilting his head. Gokudera's eye twitch.

"To a demon like you? Not really."

"Too bad, I need to borrow your body a bit."

"What are you talkin-"

Before he could answer, everything went black.

* * *

Downstairs in the lunchroom, Tsuna instantly tensed. Sasagawa, who Tsuna now was able to call Kyoko-chan, noticed something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Tsuna-kun?" She asked, concerned. Tsuna shook his head.

"I-It's nothing," He smiled, hiding his upset feelings. He knew what happened. It's no doubt that this feeling is that someone is getting possessed. The question is, who?

"Are you sure? You look kinda pale," Kurokawa frowned, making Yamamoto to take interest.

"Yeah, I'm f-fine," Tsuna nodded. Yamamoto grinned.

"Maa, maa! If Tsuna says he's fine, then he's fine, ne?" He cheerily smiled. Tsuna sighed, nodded and returned back to his lunch.

'_I'll investigate this matter later...,' _He thought aimlessly. But the brunette already knew.

If he doesn't deal with this problem now, no one will.

* * *

By the time Tsuna returned back to class, he could smell the stench of a possessed body. He made a quick glance around his classroom. No.

The demon wasn't in here.

But there _was_ someone missing.

"N-Nee, do you know where G-Gokudera-san is?" Tsuna asked meekly towards Kyoko. She tilted her head in confusion, poking her cheek in a cute way.

"Not really," She trailed off, before smiling at the brunette, "Why? You're going to be friends with him, Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna blushed at his nickname, blinking rapidly to look away. Anywhere but those innocent eyes, "A-ah, kinda..."

"That's great!" Kyoko smiled brightly, "Why don't we go look for him then?"

"Hah!?" Tsuna yelled surprised. Kyoko stepped back from his outburst, surprised. The room goes quiet, before returning back to their socializing.

"I-I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan," He spoke softly, looking down. "I d-didn't mean to yell..."

"It's fine, Tsuna-kun," She smiled, "You just gave me quite a shock. But shouldn't we focus on finding Gokudera-san?"

Tsuna hesitantly nodded his head, glancing side-to-side, "S-sure..."

* * *

Kyoko decided to split the group into two's. Kyoko is paired up with Hana, while Tsuna is paired up with Yamamoto.

"Since I asked sensei, we can scout the area for him, ne?" Kyoko beamed.

"I don't understand why we have to look for him. He could be just cutting school or something." Hana slightly huffed in annoyance.

"Maa, he is kinda new here! He might get lost!" Yamamoto slightly laughed, thinking about a lost delinquent lost in Namimori. Although the town was small, there are a lot of empty and old places that may have pits or anything that could put Gokudera in trouble.

Tsuna silently glanced the hall, '_I can sense that possessed body here in school. What's a demon doing here anyways?'_ He shook his head, '_Demons these days. But never mind that, I need to keep Yamamoto away from me!'_

"Eto, Yamamoto-san?" Tsuna meekly spoke. The tall brunette smiled at him.

"What's up Tsuna?" Tsuna hesitantly glanced at the side.

"U-um, wouldn't it be good if you stuck with the girls? I-I can handle things myself." He quickly began to ramble, "I-I mean, I know my way around school and stuff, and it might be a good idea to stay with the others because they might get in trouble and they wouldn't be able to do anything, plus I can kinda run fast-"

"Tsuna, it's fine!" Yamamoto cheerfully laughed. "If you want to, you should've said so in the first place!"

"That's right, Tsuna-kun! You can tell us anything!" Kyoko smiled, with Hana crossing her arms. Tsuna slightly smiled.

"T-Thank you...," His face went red and ran in the other direction, "I-I'll see you later!"

* * *

'_The stench is getting thicker over here,'_ Tsuna thought, opened the doors to the gym. He was instantly greeted with people lying on the ground, half-alive. In the middle of the dark place, was Gokudera. Smoking a cigarette like it was a normal thing to do.

Gokudera looked back at Tsuna, the door behind the brunette closing and his silver gun pulled out. Hibari would have his neck if he got discovered with this weapon. _Especially_ on school grounds.

"Hello, there, Hunter Tsuna," Gokudera greeted, waving his hand. Although it looked like a normal gesture, Tsuna could smell the stench get thicker. The demon was truly eating away Gokudera's life span.

"I suggest you release my friend, demon," Tsuna replied coldly, pointing the barrel at him. Gokudera merely smirked.

"So cold," He cried, "Tsuna-chan is always so cold, nee?" His pale hands grabbed a head and lifted it to stare it down. "Not even a simple 'hello' and he just jumps the gun at me."

Tsuna glared, "Why would I? Taking possession of my friend's body; I wouldn't call that a simple hello. Why are you here anyway?"

The demon smirked, "Ah~ tsk-tsk, Tsuna-chan." Gokudera waved his finger, "That's a secret. I was just visiting you, y'know?"

"For what reason?"

"Just following orders."

"From who?" The demon smirked at Tsuna's curiosity.

"Spoilers." That irked Tsuna, and he swiftly pulled the trigger.

_Bang!_

The gunshot resounded in the gym as it pierced through Gokudera's throat, the demon screamed in a high shrilling voice before it laughed.

"_Come along, Tsuna-chan, you're life's just starting!"_

Black smoke emerged from Gokudera's mouth, another scream ripping through the gymnasium. The brunette had to cover his eyes to prevent the black smoke's ashes getting into his system. The last thing he wanted was to be possessed. Again. He chuckled idly at the memory during the time he was possessed. The demon went scurrying when his mom discovered and it was excruciatingly painful. For the demon, of course. Nana was quite a demon herself, if you look at it in his point of view.

When the darkness had seeped through the ground and light restored into the room, Gokudera fell to his knees, completely deprived of energy. Tsuna sighed, putting his favorite gun away after rechecking the ammo. The brunette slightly smiled, walking slowly around the bodies and up to Gokudera. Everyone else seemed to be fine, but Gokudera's condition was what Tsuna worried the most. The hunter checked his pulse, and smiled widely as there was a steady soft beat from his heart. His hands rested on the silverette's forehead, which is slightly hot, but not too hot to be fatal.

'_Thank goodness,'_ Tsuna thought, grabbing Gokudera's arm and swinging it over his own shoulder, '_I hope Gokudera-kun won't remember this...'_

And so, the brunette proceeded to leave the gym in one peace. Unaware of the watching eyes of a certain 5 year-old.

* * *

GOOODDD THIS IS

WHAT IS THIS

I

WHAT


End file.
